This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to virtual machine management in a shared pool of configurable computing resources. The amount of resources that need to be managed in a shared pool of configurable computing resources is increasing. As resources needing to be managed increase, the need for virtual machine management in a shared pool of configurable computing resources may also increase.